Howling At The Moon
by wolf113
Summary: Beca's life had changed so quickly, her mother gone, she has been forced to go and live with her biological Father Will and his wife and daughter. Beca is having a difficult time, like any wolf would in a new town, when a red headed girl comes along Beca finds herself in the deep end. Join Beca as she tries to make it through Barden high school. BeChloe werewolf!Beca high school AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new beginning to the story, more of a prologue than a chapter, and a lot shorter than the original first chapter, but I have gone over the plot and made some changes so that the story makes more sense and feels more natural for me to write. The next chapter will be up real soon though, and I believe in love, I just don't think I can will be updated as soon as, I just can seem to write the next chapter correctly, with the correct mood and tone.**

There have always been legends, camp fire stories, fairy tales about these supernatural creatures that are under the influence of the moon. Changing once a month as it demands that their inner beast is to howl at it, that they are to lose control, that they are to hurt people. These slaves to the moon are often called werewolves, but in other legends and tales are referred to as lycans and lycanthropes, occasionally even wolf bloods. In the olden times, back when people worshiped god and burnt witches, these legends were believed. The woods were a dangerous place as every venture put your life at risk, those beasts that lurked in there could, and most often would kill you. But as the towns and villages grew angrier at the beasts, the werewolves, they were forced into hiding, joining together to save themselves, making packs to protect themselves, but ultimately strengthening themselves.

For hundreds of years they hid themselves from humanity, doing so becoming easier as their numbers slowly started to drop and their genetics changed, transformation no longer necessary so young seldom changed. But hiding for so long meant the legends had eventually became myths and humans enjoyed making films and books about them, almost enjoying the terror that their ancestors had been though, those painful legends had been the basis for all of these books and movies.

But if only the humans knew that they had been getting it wrong all this time. They thought only the humans had evolved, they were wrong. The genetics of the 'werewolves' had changed and grown, making the population drop. It was no longer certain if a child would change as it depended on it the gene had been transferred, and the situation. Wolves often changed when there pack was threatened, or when there was other supernaturals around. But transformation was much rarer now, only a handful of the children changing as the secret was starting to be kept from the others in the pack, the ones who hadn't changed, who could go to normal school and lead a normal life without putting people in danger. Whilst no longer being forced to change at the full moon, wolves could now change at will, but would be forced to when their anger became to much, putting people in danger, some people were better at controlling it than others. And the first transformation was painful, a high fever would burn at you for days as you grew and expanded, as much as needed to survive the change, muscle would grow quickly, and the senses would sharpen, until after days of intense pain you would feel as if you were about to explode, and then at the pinnacle of pain you would black out for a few seconds. Then, with the pain gone, you would look down and you had paws.

With the change being so painful, often wolves would complain about what they were, but most settled into the life, enjoying the pack bond. But mostly, they enjoyed the mate bond. Like with real live wolves, wolf shifters found a life long mate. They didn't have to mess around like humans to find theirs. Everything about their mate would draw them in, the scent, the looks, but the way a wolf would know was when they first had eye contact. From what mated wolves had described, it was like the world had stopped around you and it was only you and them, and you would only be staring for a few seconds in reality, but to you it felt like hours, as the bond firmly cemented itself. Once mated, the wolves were protective of each other, protecting and loving each other for as long as they lived. Wolves could survive without their mates, but once they were gone, the wolf no longer wanted to. Most wolves didn't find their mates, but the ones that did were the ones that usually enjoyed the lifestyle more.

Humans were wrong, 'werewolves' were not blood thirsty beasts, they were compassionate pack animals, they kept their distance to protect people from what could happen, not what would. And contrary to popular human belief, they did not live miles away from civilisation, they often lived in smaller towns, just keeping a bit of distance from the humans, still talking to them, just not becoming too friendly. Keeping the secret was hard, but it had to be done, nobody wanted history to repeat itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**My stories are likely not to be updated for at least a week as I have a bunch of midterms that I have to revise for and it will be taking up a lot of my time because I am literary the worst at maths. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and review if possible.**

Beca growled and cursed her aunt as put all of her things into the back of her dusty, rusting red truck. Her parents, well, mother and step father, had died a few months ago in territory battle with another pack and now, due to the stupid human legal system, she was being forced away from her pack and being forced to go and live with her biological father who had the grace to impregnate her mom and then run away when things got serious. But that wasn't even the worst thing, it was that her aunt had agreed to let her go, saying that it would be good for her to get away from the pack, that she had been with the pack for her whole life and she wanted Beca to have better. It wasn't that Beca didn't agree, pack life was difficult, and constantly staying around the same people was difficult, and it was true that she had been dreaming about leaving and making her own life, a pack of her own, so to speak. And she wanted to find her mate, and it was quite clear that she wasn't going to be finding them on the pack grounds.

So even though she was getting what she wanted, in a sense, she didn't want this. The place where she was going, Barden, was a much wetter place, raining more often than not, and she was so used to the lovely heat and dryness of her true home. It would be such a contrast and she wasn't sure if she could handle it, the last thing she wanted was to shift and go rampant around a new town, especially with none of her pack to hold her back and keep her from harming people. But that was unlikely to happen, she had been the youngest to shift in the history of the pack, at the age of twelve and she had the most restraint that the elders had ever seen. Sighing, Beca crossed the dusty dirt track road to her home and took her final bags. Lifting them easily and having them in the back of her truck within seconds, Beca ran down the road, wanting to see her Aunt one last time before she left, knowing that it very well may have been her last, if the vampires came, or there was another fight, her aunt could easily be dead, especially due to her age.

Making it to her aunts house in a matter of minutes, Beca pulled the door open and walked into the front living room, knowing that was where her aunt was, her scent was most potent there.

"Aunt." Beca said quietly, the elderly woman in a dusty and worn arm chair turned around, smiling as she saw Beca.

"Becs, I'm glad you came, I thought that you would leave without seeing me. You were extremely mad at the decision." The old woman croaked, her throat sounding dry, like she had smoked for some years. Beca walked in and sat in the armchair across from the woman, sighing.

"You know that I would never have done that. We're family." Beca said quietly, her features softening as she comforted the woman, who smiled back at her.

"I know honey, but you know as well as I do, that if it had been anyone else you would have just gone." Beca hung her head a little.

"I know that I am considered a part of this pack, but I have never truly been. You know that. I've never been much of a peoples person and I'm the only female wolf left now. I just wish I could have chose where to go." Beca ran a hand through her dark brown hair, irritated. Her aunt rolled her eyes.

"Beca, I've been through this with you. This is fate! I can feel it. I don't know what is going to happen to you there, but I know that something is going to happen. You know my gift, Becs, you have yours and I'm telling you that you have to go! You do,Becs, you do." Beca stayed silent as her aunt turned and looked at the clock.

"You must take your leave now Beca, its twelve o'clock, but I don't think that I will ever see you again honey. I'm sorry that you have to leave me, but it is fate. Now give me a hug before you go!" The wrinkled lady smiled, Beca couldn't help but smile back, quickly rushing over and giving the woman a warm embrace. Letting go Beca walked to the door, but not without making a promise to her Aunt.

"I'll make you proud, I swear. Bye, I love you." Beca ran down the road, jumped into her truck and quickly sped off, excited about leaving the grounds for the first time. Going through the gates and officially leaving was the most painful thing Beca had ever done. She felt the pack bond inside her sever and frowned a little, she was gone forever now.

About five minutes into the car journey Beca realised that the air conditioning in the her truck was broken and the inside of the car just got hotter and hotter, of course, being a wolf, Beca didn't feel the heat much, or the cold for that matter, but she didn't really want to have to be drinking warm water.

She drove for hours, driving well into the late afternoon, she enjoyed driving, she liked watching the scenery past. She found it fun to watch as the further she drove from the pack grounds, the less dusty and dry it was and the more wet and green it was. By the time it was four o'clock, Beca was only a few miles from Barden, and she ha dot admit that it did look like a fun place to be transforming, there were lots of trees and it wasn't as cold as she had expected, the temperature actually quite nice. It took her maybe five more minutes to make it to her house in Barden and she couldn't deny that her dad had a slightly similar scent to her, other than the fact that it was distinctly human. Parking up her truck, Beca grabbed a few of her bags and knocked on the door.

A man in his late thirties or early forties opened the door. He had light blond hair that was beginning to silver and Beca understood then why her hair was brown rather than the black that was common to the pack. The man, her Father, smiled at her.

"Hey! You must be Beca!" He said quite excitedly, Beca felt confused, why would he be happy to see her? He abandoned her, but deciding to be polite, Beca smiled back.

"Yeah, that's me. Um, your my Father, right?" She asked awkwardly, communication had never been her strong suit. The man nodded his head happily at her.

"Yeah, I'm Will. I never even knew that I had another daughter, but when the social services man rang and asked me if I wanted to look after you, I just couldn't say no! I've always wanted a child of my own, but Sheila can't have anymore children, but now I have you!" Beca was even more confused, he didn't know about her? But her mom had always said he did…

"You never knew about me?" Beca asked him, her voice sounding confused but inside seething as either her mother had lied to her, or her father was. Now her Father looked confused also.

"No, but honey, this isn't a conversation to have at the front door, I'll get he rest of your bags and we can have this chat whilst we get you settled in. I even redecorated your bedroom!" Beca smiled a little at the man, he seemed genuine and she thought that she could actually come to like him. He grabbed her bags and took them up the stairs, giving her a quick tour as they walked up to her new bedroom. He stopped at the door and turned to her.

"Its not really much, its not even that big, but we didn't think that we would be having another person staying here and I'm really sorry about that, but we did are best." Will said sincerely, as he pushed the door open. Beca's mouth fell open as she saw the room.

It was a bit bigger than her old room and looked a lot more comfortable. The walls were painted a light blue and the floor was carpeted and not splintering wood. Her bed was a proper bed with a frame and a mattress with a soft looking blankets on top. Next to her bed was a small table with a lamp and a clock on. Across the room from her bed their was a desk with a computer on, and a pencil case full of stationary for school. Next to the desk there was a wardrobe with a shelving unit attached, which had a few books in. On the wall opposite to the door there was a window and a tree about five feet from it, just enough space to jump to and from Beca thought. Turning to her father Beca smiled and gave her father an awkwardly tight hug, forgetting that she wasn't used to the strength.

"Its so great!" Beca enthused. "You didn't have to do all this! Its better than the room I had back home!" Will smiled.

"You seem to be in a really good mood and your Aunt said that usually your a grouch," He laughed a bit there, before continuing to talk. "So I'm just going to introduce you to the rest of our family now, they're in the kitchen waiting for you." He said, smiling, Beca laughed.

"I know, I can smell them." She said, before realising that her Father didn't know about her furry problem, he looked really confused and gave her a look that clearly said 'explain'.

"I'm a shifter. Or a werewolf. Kind of. I'll explain in front of everyone if its okay." Will looked at her strangely but agreed, leading her downstairs into the kitchen. There were two people sat in the kitchen, a tall girl around Beca's age wearing slightly revealing clothes and an older woman with greying hair and a friendly smile. They turned around when they heard Beca and Will walk in. The girl Beca's age spoke first.

"Hey, I'm Stacie!" The dark haired girl said enthusiastically, jumping out of her chair and giving Beca a big hug. "I just know we're going to be the best sisters!" She mumbled, her head on Beca's shoulder, before pulling away and sitting back down. The older woman introduced herself next.

"Hey Beca, I'm Sheila. I know that I'm not your Mother, but I am really hoping that I could be like one." She smiled at Beca softly, evidently Will had told her about what had happened back at her home, and despite her thoughts prior to coming, Beca really thought that these people could be like a new family to her. Smiling back slightly at Sheila, Beca replied.

"I think I'd like that, but it might take some time." Sheila nodded, happy that Beca would accept her. Feeling awkward in the silence that had followed her sentence, Beca decided to tell them about her furry little problem.

"Right, so there is something really important I have to tell you guys and-"

"Your gay right?" Stacie butted in, cutting Beca off, her eyes wide and excited. Blinking, disgruntled at the interruption, Beca continued.

"Yeah, I am, but this is more important. No interruptions until i'm finished right?" Her new family nodded their agreement.

"Right, well I'm a wolf. Like a werewolf but not at the full moon, just whenever." Stacie giggled whilst Will and Sheila looked at Beca like she was mad.

"Ok, you guys don't believe me." Beca muttered to herself, thinking about how she could prove it for a few seconds. Looking at Beca with her eyebrows raised, Stacie challenged Beca.

"Show us then!" The tall girl almost squealed. Beca nodded, looking at her excited step sister and rolling her eyes. Taking a few steps backwards so she had space to change, Beca let the wolf inside her out. Springing into wolf form, Beca landed on four paws and stared at her family, who were looking at her wide eyed. Stacie was, again, the first to react, jumping up and cuddling Beca, squealing about how fluffy she was. Beca growled playfully at the girl, who seemed a little scared for a few moments before relaxing again. Beca knew that she wasn't a cute wolf. Standing as tall as she was in human form, Beca was the tallest wolf in her pack and her blue eyes and dark fur made her look deadly, much scarier than that of the other smaller wolves in her old pack.

After a few minutes of being forcefully cuddled, or strangled, by Stacie, Beca turned back, ready to explain everything to her family.

"So, if everyone would sit down, I will explain." Beca waited for everyone to be seated around the kitchen table, sitting down herself and getting ready for the conversation.

"So I'm a werewolf. Thats what we call ourselves because it makes it easier to explain, but we are very different from werewolves. We don't have to change at the full moon, or at all, so long as we don't get to angry, or then we are forced to change and can be very dangerous, we have little or no control over our actions then, the wolf takes over. When we change we don't feel any pain, it just tingles a little, but a for a few weeks leading up to the transformation, you are in unimaginable pain as your body prepares itself for the change and as you finally can't take the pain anymore. As it becomes so painful that it is actually unimaginable, it manages to intensify for a few seconds until you feel as though you have exploded and you look around and your alive. And your amazed, but then you look down and you have four paws and fur. After that you join the pack and learn to fight and protect your territory.

In human form we look no different from anyone else, more muscular and tanned than most, but that is because of how active we are, or should be in wolf form. But in human form we retain some abilities from our wolf from, we can hear, see and smell outstandingly well and we retain some speed, but we are considerable faster in wolf form, having four legs and all.

The only other thing that you guys really need to know about now is how we mate. We have one mate for our entire existence. We don't know how they are chosen, but when we find our mates we know. We feel extremely protective over them and love them pretty much from the moment we see them. We can tell from looking at them, but its eye contact that makes the sensations more noticeable, but that might just be what the mated people say, they say that its hard to describe…" Beca trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"So this talk it over now right?" Stacie asked, completely unfazed by the fact her step sister was able to turn into a large wolf. Beca nodded. "So if we go like, deep into the woods, like so nobody could see, or anything like that, could you let me ride on you as a wolf, because, just saying, that would literally be the coolest thing you could ever do as my sister, and I promise that I would love you forever for it!" Stacie begged, Beca shrugged uncomfortably, but agreed, glad that her new sister didn't actually hate her guts. Stacie squealed and grabbed Beca, pulling her out of the house and dragging her to the woods.

**So thats it, by the way, this is written as if it is the start of the summer holidays, so Beca has time to adjust to the new place and bond with stacie.**

**Aso, have any of you seen big hero 6? I saw it today and was surprised at how good it actually was!**


End file.
